BHN
by mendiang
Summary: BHN, Buku Harian Nayjong, eh, Nayjis, eh, Nayla, eh, salah deng.....Buku Harian Naruto!


**---****BHN---**

**D**isclaimer :: punya Masashi Kishimoto nih, gak mungkin punya gw…

**S**ummary :: BHN; Buku Harian Nayjong, eh, Nayla, eh, Naruto!!!

**A/N :: **Yosh!!!!! Holah Minna-saaan!!!! Fanfic ini kolaborasi antar aku dgn kakakku!!!

Yaaahh...semoga bisa dinikmati!!!!! Selamat membacaa!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------

werrr werrr werrr…

"Itachi, gw mau maen ke rumahnya Naruto, jaga rumah ya!!" Sasuke langsung ngeluarin sepeda jaman belandanya.

"Eh, enak aje lu!!! Lu yang jaga rumah!!" Itachi langsung ngejar Sasuke yang, ternyata oh ternyata, udah pergi jauh ke rumahnya Naruto.

"Dasar kelaguan, rumah beda satu blok doang pake sepeda… gimana ntar Naruto jadi tetangga ya? Udah pke BMW tuh…" batin Itachi…

"Itachi, titip rumah ya!! Ibu mau ke pasar…" pamit nyokapnya Itachi dan Sasuke (Attention please!! Di fanfic ini nyokap bokapnya Sasuke dan Itachi masih idup, Itachi kuliah, Sasuke SMP… terima kasih).

"Males…" Itachi bergumam jengkel garuk-garuk kepala dan melangkah masuk ke rumah, pas mau ke dapur, dia nyium bau wangiii banget. Trus dia kebelakang, emaknya ninggalin cucian yang belom beres ternyata, karena sangat terpesona dengan bau wangi itu, Itachi nyuci baju deh sambil dengerin radio dan goyang-goyang, muter-muterin kain yang dicuci kayak baling-baling, pas ditengah adegan goyang-goyang muter-muter, busanya muncrat ke mukanya, dan meluncurlah kata-kata berikut ,"Anjrit!!!" (Hayyooo.. ini iklan apa???)

-----------------------------------------------------------

Di rumahnya Naruto….

"Naruto, ada di rumah gak??" panggil Sasuke.

"Ah, Sasuke ya…" pala nyokapnya Naruto nongol dari jendela.

"Aaa.. Naruto-nya ada tante??" tanya Sasuke sopan.

"Ada, tapi lagi sakit …"

"Wah, kalo gitu, kebetulan dong tante, bisa jenguk Naruto sekalian…"

"Ya udah, ayo masuk, gak usah malu…"

"Makasih, tante…"

"Tante bikinin minum ya.."

Spontan air muka Sasuke langsung berubah. "Ah, gak usah tante, gak usah repot-repot, saya di sini gak lama kok…"

"Aah, jangan sungkan-sungkan begitu…"

Dengan terpaksa Sasuke menerima tawaran nyokapnya Naruto, aduh, gw bakal minum racun nih… batinnya, kenapa? Soalnya nyokapnya Naruto bikin minum bisa kemanisan, kepahitan, kurang aer, kental banget, dsb….malah pas terakhir Sasuke ke sini, Sasuke dibikinin sirop air seni. Alibi nyokapnya Naruto sih begini, katanya pas dia lagi bikin sirop buat Sasuke, ternyata siropnya kebanyakan, sedangkan air udah nggak ada lagi. Nah, pas si nyokap lagi mikir, dia kan sepintas ngeliat pintu kamar mandi, berhubung kamar mandi tetanggaan sama dapur.

Ketika si nyokap ngeliat pintu kamar mandi yang terkunci berhubung si bokap lagi ada di dalamnya, si nyokap langsung mikir gini, "Ah, daripada repot, mending minta bantuan orang di dalem kamar mandi aja deh."

Akhirnya si nyokap nyampur air seni ke sirop nya Sasuke. Lalu ngebawa tuh sirop ke Sasuke tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikit pun, 'Kan cuman masukin air seni aja sebagai pengganti air mineral. Nggak salah dong?' pikir si nyokap. Parahnya lagi, Sasuke baru nyadar ada yang aneh pas dia udah minum setengah gelas tuh sirop.

Yah, begitulah sejarahnya. Sekarang kita kembali ke cerita.

"Heh, Sasuke toh… ngapain lo ke sini??" Naruto muncul dengan wajah awut-awutan..

"Hmph!! Sakit nih?? Masa sih??" sindir Sasuke…

Naruto mengembungkan pipinya, apa salahnya sih gw sakit?? Stiap manusia kan bisa sakit!! Gerutu Naruto dalem ati... tak lama kemudian nyokapnya Naruto muncul bawain nampan berisi minuman dan biscuit…

"Diminum ya Sasuke…" Naruto mendengus tertawa, dia juga tau nyokapnya bikin minum kayak gimana… trus nyokapnya kembali ke dapur…

"Jadi… mau apa ke sini?" tanya Naruto, mempersilakan Sasuke duduk di sofa…

"Tadinya mao ngajakin lo maen, eh taunya sakit…" jelas Sasuke malas…

"Hei, gw ada game baru lho di kompie, mau maen gak?" tawar Naruto kemudian, Sasuke ngangguk-ngangguk, daripada bosen ,mending maen game gak guna milik Naruto…

-------------------------------------------------

Setelah komputernya Naruto dinyalakan, dia dipanggil nyokapnya…

"Sasuke, tunggu bentar ya…" Naruto pun pergi ninggalin Sasuke yang hanya duduk bengong di depan layar monitor

Tiba-tiba matanya Sasuke tertuju kepada buku kecil sampul depannya bergambar Teletubbies (??).. Sasuke swt..

"Apaan nih??" Tanya Sasuke remeh, lalu dia membuka buku itu dan terlihatlah tulisan ancurnya Naruto…

Yuph!! Langsung aja, karena penasaran, Sasuke ngebaca diarinya Naruto… senyum licik tersungging di bibirnya Sasuke, "Seru nih, selain gak nambah bosen, juga nambah bahan infomasi…" kekeh Sasuke… halaman pertama pun di buka…

----------------------------------------------------------

Isinya adalah :::::::::::::

_Tanggal X bulan X tahun X__ jam X menit X detik X._

_X 1 + (-X) : X – X X + AX …… Hasilnya XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX……………. Dst.._

_Tanggal Y bulan Y tahun Y __jam Y menit Y detik Y….._

_YpangkatduakurangYpangkatempatYpositiflima hasilnya minustujuh…._

_Tanggal X+1 bulan X tahun X jam X-1 menit X-2 detik X(-2Y)_

_ƒ__(x) 16 - 4x – 2x__2_

_daerah asal x -6 ≤ x ≤ 4, x __℮ R_

_-tabel fungsi ...(bikin ndiri!! Author lagi mls bolak-balik buku)_

_-daerah hasil ...(isi ndiri!! Author lagi sibuk ngetik & males mikir)_

_-nilai maksimum fungsi ƒ ...(lihat tabel)_

_-pembuat nol fungsi ƒ ...(lihat tabel)_

_-himpunan pasangan berurutan ...(lihat tabel)_

"Apa-apaan sih ni? Diari apa catetan??" Sasuke ngebolak balik diari (??)nya Naruto…

"Ada-ada aja Naruto, klo gak tau manfaatnya diari kagak usah beli, gimana sey??" Sasuke melempar diarinya Naruto, dan dia gak nyadar klo dia ngelempar diarinya Naruto ampe kelewat batas, alias tepat keluar jendela, Sasuke yang tidak menyadari kelakuannya yang biadab bin bikin malu Naruto (knapa?? Soalnya klo ketauan bisa gawat…) mulai mencari game-game yang menurutnya seru buat dimainin…

"Aduuhh, selesai juga akhirnya…" Naruto mengelus-elus perutnya, "tadi lo mules??" Tanya Sasuke.

"Iya nih, gw diare berat…" Naruto menuju tempat tidurnya… tidur-tiduran...

---------------------------------------------------------------

di rumah Itachi dan Sasuke…

sambil nunggu nyokapnya pulang, Itachi nyalain tipi, dengan bosannya dia ke kamar, trus ke ruang tengah, kamar, ruang tengah, kamar ruang tengah kamar ruang tengah…

"Itachi, Sasuke udah pulang belum??" nyokapnya udah pulang, Itachi langsung ngejar emaknya..

"Bu, sini deh!! Ada kejutan nih…" nyokapnya sih nurut-nurut aja, Itachi nyeret (??) emaknya ke taman belakang…

"Ini buat mama…" dia pun mempersembahkan hasil cuciannya ke nyokapnya…

----------------------------------------------------

di tempat yang lain….

"Lee, apaan tuh yang di depan lo??" Kiba mungut sebuah buku yang sampul depannya bergambar Teletubbies..

"Kayaknya sih diari, eh… baca yuk!!" ujar Lee menggoda iman manusia membangkitkan nafsu, otomatis Kiba juga ikut tergoda dengan godaan biadabnya Lee…

"BWAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA….." Lee dan Kiba meledak tertawa, ada yang guling-guling, tengkurep, lesehan, mukul-mukul, jitak-jitakan, tonjok-tonjokan, tendang-tendangan, hujam-hujaman….

"Ini diarinya Naruto ??!! Sampulnya teletubbies?? Kagak keren amat?? Kayak bocah 3 tahunan!!" olok Kiba, dia ngelempar diarinya Naruto, Lee memungut diari itu, memandang diari itu dengan penuh kekecewaan yang amat mendalam…

"Yaah, sayang banget, gw harap isinya rahasia terbesarnya Naruto, eh, tau2nya rumus2 kagak jelas.."

Kiba masih tertawa ampe muncrat-muncrat, Lee megangin diari dengan tatapan memelas…

"Ngapain lo berdua di depan rumahnya Naruto??" Sasuke ternyata udah dari tadi ngeliatin mereka, mengernyit..

"Liat deh liat,, hahaha… ini diari.. haha punyanya.. haha Naruto, Hahahahahahohohohohohohihihihihihihihuhuhuuhuhuhehehehehehe, uhuk uhuk uhuk!!! Huaaaaaatssssyiiiii!!!!!!!" ketawa lebar + batuk + bersinnya Kiba bikin Sasuke mundur beberapa meter…

"Celaka, bakal dibunuh nih gw ama Naruto, gw ngelempar diarinya terlalu bertenaga…" batin Sasuke panik, tapi di depan Kiba dan Lee dia pura-pura gak tau, toh ,sapa juga yang peduli ama diari yang isinya Cuma rumus2 aneh??

"HUWEEEEEE………!!!!!!!!!" Naruto berlari sangar ke arah mereka,

"Ada yang lihat dia…" kata-kata Naruto brenti di tengah jalan pas ngeliat Lee lagi megangi buku diari yang persis banget ama diarinya dia…

"Aha!!! Ternyata lo ya??" tuduh Naruto, Lee cengo,

"Apaan??" Tanya Lee polos…

"Udah, gak usah pura-pura gak tau gitu deh, gak jaman lagi…" tuduh Naruto semena-mena…

"Lo mau nyelundup buat nyuri barang berharga gw kaann??"

"perasaan 'barang' lo gak pernah lepas dari lo deh…" celetuk Kiba, barang yang dimaksud . . . –piiiipppp, anda bisa memperkirakannya-

"bukan 'barang' yang itu, itu tuh yang dia pegang…" tunjuk Naruto, Kiba mendengus ketawa…

"Oh, diari teletubbies ni?? Punya lo??' ejek Kiba, Naruto naik pitam…

"Eh!! Balikin gaaakk!!!" Naruto langsung ngerebut diari yang di pegang Kiba (barusan dia rebut dari Lee..) tangannya Naruto menggapai-gapai, dan terjadilah rebutan sampah gak guna macam diarinya Naruto…

Dengan muka yng babak belur, Kiba tersungkur dan Naruto berhasil ngerebut diarinya…

"Tapi.. kok lo bisa tau ini diari gw??" tanya Naruto, ekspresi wajah bahagia terharu gembira dan senangnya dalam skejap berubah serius…

"Yaiyalaaahh, diari lo kasih nama, ya taulah gw… tadi gw mungutnya di sana, trus Lee menggoda iman gw yang paling dalam dan akhirny gw baca…" jelas Kiba, dia bangun dan berjalan tertatih-tatih…

"Naruto, gw pulang dulu ya,,," pamit Sasuke, Naruto gak peduli , dia masuk rumah dengan perasaan tenang dan gembira, Kiba, lee dan Sasuke swt….

"Tadi isinya apaan sih??"

"Gw cuma liat sampul depannya doang…"

"Gw cuma baca rumus2nya doang…"

---------------------------------------------

Malem hari di rumahnya Naruto…

"Khikhikhikhikhi… mereka berhasil gw kibulin!! Diari gw kan hebat, depannya emang rumus tapi di antara halaman ini ada yang gw selipin tentang kehipudan gw sehari-hari.." batin Naruto jahat… lalu meletakkan diarinya di meja belajarnya dan tertidur …

di balik jendela, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba ,Chouji dan Lee tersenyum licik…

"Ntar klo dia tidur kita laksanakan aksi kita…" bisik Kiba, semua mengangguk…

Tatapan beringas + serakah + licik + jahat + kejam berkilat di mata mereka masing-masing…

"Eh, salah satu maju dong buat mastiin dia udah tertidur pulas apa belom…" Kiba pun nawarin diri, dia masuk lewat jendela dan berjingkat-jingkat, dan mengeluarkan kemoceng milik nyokapnya… dan aksi bikin Naruto kegelian pun dilakukan… Kiba mulai mendekatkan kemoceng ke telapak kakinya Naruto…

JDUAAAAKKKKKKKZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!

Kiba mental keluar gara-gara tendangan supernya Naruto, 'anu'nya Kiba nancep pagar dan …" Wadaaaaawwwwwww!!!!!! –piiip- gw sakiiittt!!!" jeritnya histeris!!

Kiba : gagal….

Sekarang giliran Neji yang melakukan aksinya, di juga masuk lewat jendela, dia mendekati Naruto, BUUAAGGGHH!!! Belum ngelakuin rncana apa-apa Naruto udah maen tonjok duluan, mengakibatkan Neji mental dan terkapar di depan Sasuke, Lee dan Chouji

Neji : gagal…

Lee pun maju tanpa diperintah, dia bawa ember + aer… dia juga masuk lewat jendela… dan ………………..

BYUUUUURRRRR!!!!! Lee menuangkan aer dalam ember ke mukanya Naruto, ………………

HHHHHHUAAAAAATTTCCCCCHHHHHIIIIII!!!!!!!!

Uwaaakzz!!! Lee disembur ama Naruto…

Lee : gagal, berarti Naruto blom ketiduran begitu pulas…

Chouji pun maju, dia juga masuk lewat jendela walopun pas masuk ada kesalahan teknis sedikit... Yah... u know what I mean

Chouji duduk dikasurnya Naruto dan………..

PPRRRROOOOOOOOTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!

Chouji buang gas, bau yang menyengat bikin pingsan-mual, bau neraka dan kematian ini menyebar kemana-mana, dan anehnya…. Naruto gak terganggu….

Chouji : berhasil… Naruto udah pulas….

Sasuke pun mengendap-endap masuk, dia mendekati mejanya Naruto dan…

KLONTAAANGGGG!!!!

Sasuke tersentak, ….. ternyata kucing, huff.. Sasuke narik nafas dalem, lalu tangannya mulai begerak ngambil diarinya Naruto, yak!! Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi sedikit lagi… daannn…..

BRRRUUDDDDUUGGHHH!!!!! BRUAAAKKKK!!! BRUUGHHH!! DUGGGHH!!!

Sasuke kesandung tali sepatu sendiri, Naruto kaget, tapi tidur lagi….

Drap drap drap drap!!!!!!!!!

"MAAALLLIIIINGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nyokapnya Naruto bawa tangkai Sapu, lalu dia ngejar Sasuke cs, sayang sekali, gara2 nolongin Chouji yang gak bisa ngeloncatin pagar, mereka jatoh berjamaah dan digebukin ama Nyokapnya Naruto….

---------------------------------------------------------

setelah kejadian nyuri diarinya Naruto… mereka masuk rumah Sakit, sebab Nyokapnya Naruto gebukinnya penuh hawa nafsu dan penuh tenaga, mereka gak bisa ngelak dan akhirnya…...

"Ya ampun, ane cape deh, gara-gara diari konyol gitu aja masuk rumah sakit…" keluh Sasuke, kakinya diperban…

"Diarinya pasti dijampi-jampi!! Fuck you Naruto!! Dammit!!" Kiba meluncurkan nama-nama binatang….

"Baru kali ini gw kalah, ini gara2 Chouji yang ngajak gw taruhan…" tuduh Neji melirik Chouji dengan tatapan membunuh..

"Huuff, salahin pagarnya dong!! Ngapain juga nampang disitu!!" kilah Chouji…

"Emang dari sananya, bego!!!" sembur Lee.…

DOK DOK DOK!!

Pintu diketuk… dan gak dibuka-buka juga tuh pintu..

"Dorong aja kenapa sih?? Ndeso banget!!!" seru Sasuke kesal…

BRRRUUAAAKKKK!!!!

Pintu rumah sakit dibuka dengan paksa, dan tempat ruang inapnya Sasuke dkk gak ada pintunya, ancur ama Naruto…

"Hahahahahahaa, kalian kok bisa masuk rumah sakit sih?? Nih, gw bawain makanan biar cepet sembuh…" Naruto menaruh bungkusan itu diatas meja…

"Kok cuma lo doang yang dateng?? Yang laen pada kemana?" Tanya Lee…

"Tuh... Diluar… wwoii, masuk!!" seru Naruto, dan datanglah orang-orang sudah mereka kenal…

"Kok bisa masuk rumah sakit sih??" Tanya Kakashi, Sasuke cs cemberut…

"Lee, kau tidak apa-apa??!!" tanya Gai terlalu dramatis…

"Tidak apa-apa, guru. Luka begini tak terlalu sakit buatku!!" jawab Lee sok dramatis...

"Lee!!!!"

"Guruuu!!!!"

"Leee!!!!"

"Guruuuu!!!"

Dan dua sejoli itu pun saling berpelukan dilatari deburan ombak dan matahari terbenam di belakang mereka.

Semua yang ngeliatin pada swt

"Eh, tau gak… Ino blum dateng kan?" Sakura bisik-bisik…

"Trus, knapa??" tanya Tenten…

Sakura tertawa licik.. lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong bajunya…

"Ini diarinya Ino, kita baca yuukk!!!" Sakura menunjukan buku yang sampul depannya bergambar hati…

Tiba-tiba pupil mata orang2 yang dirawat mengecil……….

…………………………………

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! BAWA BARANG ITU JAUH-JAUUHHH!!!!!!!!" jerit mereka semua histeris, yang laen melongo ngeliat mereka nyumpah-nyumpahin diari, mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar, merapat, dsb, dll, dst, dan sodara-sodaranya... Sakura bengong...

"Lho, kalian pada knapa sih??" tanya Sakura heran…..

-THE END-

**A/N :: ** Jreeeng...bagaimana???? Di Review yak!!!! Biar saya tahu dimana kurangnyaa!!!

Oh iya...kalao mau sekalian jawab soal yg ttg fungsi itu. Wkwkwkwkw...Bantuin ngitung... :D


End file.
